Mirror Mirror
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: "Do you wanna help?" Betty shivered at the heat of his word as they crawled down her spine. She felt her lips pull on their own accord as the sparks settled into her soul. A scene between Betty and Jughead after FP's part in 3x15 Rated M for the obvious reasons.


Here is what I think happened after FP's party between Jughead and Betty. Warning if you are not 18, turn around now! If you continue smut lemony warning below.

Rated M for because steamy things happen.

Post 3x15

* * *

Mirror Mirror

"Do you wanna help?"

Betty shivered at the heat of his word as they crawled down her spine. She felt her lips pull on their own accord as the sparks settled into her soul. She felt a pang of hunger and turned around to face the man that she had the honor to call hers. "What do you need me to do, Jug," She asked him, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth.

Another shiver jolted its way down her spine while she watched his eyes turn into a smoldering blue. He said nothing as he took her hand into his, the one that was holding his drink seconds before, so it a slightly dampened. "I need you to follow me," He said in a low husky voice before leading her through the crowds of party goers to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as they went around one final group of people, one with his mother and father, and finally hitting the stairs.

"You will see." One, two, three, he guided her up the stairs turning at the sharp corner climbing the rest of the way into the empty diner above. Unsure of his actions, Betty watched as Jughead looks around the diner from end to end with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. Then he turned around to face her.

"What are you up to?" She asked him looking to his deep darkened eyes. There she could see a hunger that resembled embers waiting to catch on fire. All it needed was one strike of a match and flames would explode to life. His eyes traced her face until they dropped to her lips and Betty felt a burning need to kiss him. Unable to stop herself, she reached up to cup his jaw pulling his lips to hers. Jughead wrapped his arms around her petite waist pulling her closer as their lips smashed together in a heated kiss. Betty giggled into his mouth as she felt his hands run up and down her back and he nibbled on her bottom lip. Needing more, Betty opened her lips to his seeking tongue as she sank her fingers into his hair. His hands moved back down until they were cupping her ass in his hand squeezing the soft globes he found there. Betty gasped into his mouth as her feet left the diner floor and Jughead carried her down the aisle to the counter setting her on top of it. She broke the kiss to catch her breath as he moved his eager lips to her neck.

Jughead chuckled to himself as he flashed back to the night of the Jubilee...Wow, was it really that long ago? When he first got his taste of how sweet Betty Cooper is? So much had happened since that night. They broke each other's heart only for them to piece each other back together, but this time, it was better. No, stronger than before. Jughead started making his way back up her slender jaw to her lips when a distance voice rang through the diner breaking the spell. Jughead groaned in frustration as he pulled away from her neck.

Betty looked at him with wide eyes that mirrored his disappointment, and she didn't want this to end either. The voice sounded again followed by the sound of clicking heels. Betty felt a wave of panic rise in her chest as she pushed Jug back enough and hopped off the counter. Jughead did a glance before taking Betty's hand into his and made his way through aisle towards the back of the diner. He wanted one moment with his girl, and damn it he was going to get it.

The way he was dragging her through the diner had Betty's body revving. She loved it when he was rough with her. Even more so than when he was gentle. She was pulled from her thoughts when he stopped outside one of the restrooms. Jughead looked behind him making sure that they were completely alone before rapping his knuckles against the door.

He let out a sigh of relief when no one answered from the inside and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist plucking her out of the hall. A gasp escaped her pink lips as Betty found herself being pressed against the wood. Jughead tore his eyes from her for a moment to fasten the locks. Each scrape sent a wave of goosebumps across her flesh like an electric shock. She couldn't process any thought as they drowned in her excitement as it cruised through her veins like a race car. Nor could she get enough of her boyfriend's eyes. They had gone from a gentle smoldering to a raging fire that sent a wave of heat through her body causing her nipples to pucker. Begging for the feel of his tongue pulling a tip into his mouth sending a load of molten liquid to the middle of her thighs. But she didn't even need that because he already had her soaking wet.

"What has gotten in you tonight?" Betty asked him running her hands up to his chest while he placed his hands on the door with her head in between them. He leaned forward slowly closing the distance between their lips, his nose sliding against hers.

"Like you even need to ask," Jughead whispered before slamming his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. Betty responded eagerly to his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his beanie off his head burying her fingers in his midnight curls. Jughead pried her lips open with his tongue sliding his way inside her mouth causing her arch off the door. His hands dropped from the door snaking their way around her waist pulling her to him. She moaned at the contact of his body, and he couldn't help himself from pressing into her, wanting her to feel how much he wanted her. How hard he was for her. How hard she made him with a simple, sexy smirk. A smirk that made his mouth so fucking parched that he thought that he would never be able to swallow again. But yet, he held the cure in his arms. The sweetness of her that he was not tasting. And… and… and… Oohh...Fuck… the scrape of her nails against his scalp sent his eyes rolling back into his head.

It also sparked his hands to brush down the side of her hips to the end of her skirt. He couldn't help but slink his fingers up inside marveling in the softness of her thighs. Betty gave her approval by pulling at lip snaring it with her teeth. He didn't stop his seeking until his hands were cupping the globes of her ass and lifted her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist in a way that only made him harder, if that was even possible. He carried her over to the sink setting her down onto the counter. God, he loved counters. Jughead broke the kiss due to the lack of air, kissing her delicate jaw while he relished in the feel of her hot core being pressed against him. Feeling the searing heat through his jeans straight to his cock, that was aching her to put out the flames. Jughead pulled at her collar seeking out skin that he hadn't yet kissed of her neck and then she did something that made him fall in love with her even more.

Betty pushed him away before pulling her shirt over her head throwing it to the ground. He took in the sight of her in a dark navy bra that was a contrast against her creamy skin, with her hair falling around her shoulders like a halo. She was looking at him waiting for him to take the next step and he swore his world went black as she wrapped her fingers around his suspender pulling him back to her. Jughead took her face into hand seeking out her lips once more burying his fingers in her blond locks as their tongues battled each other. Poking. Prodding. Daring. Begging for more. Jughead felt the tips of her fingers dip under his sweater, and he knew exactly what she wanted. Jughead pulled away from her lips and off the shirt went and into the floor to keep her shirt company. Jughead ran his hand up her legs pulling her closer as he planted little kisses all over her face causing her giggle and trailed his lips to her neck, breathing her the light scent of vanilla and coconuts.

Betty gasped feeling the tip of his tongue wet and searing against her flesh. As made his way, Jughead sent burning waves sinking into her core making her grow needier and needier for him. "As much as I am enjoying this, we shouldn't be gone very long," She sighed, her breathing was heavy. Her eyes closed loving the feel of his hands pushing her skirt up her legs as her hand worked on his belt buckle because she was getting to the point of melting.

"I know," He breathed into her skin as he continued to lap at her skin, but he couldn't help it. He could not get enough of her. It will never be enough. She was like a drug that was only meant for him. And he was addicted to it… Well, he was addicted to her. He fell to his knees in front of her with a sudden urgent need to taste her. Jughead groaned when he slid his hands up the inside of her thighs to the drenched cotton of her underwear that waved at him as a bone would do to a dog. He pushed her legs open just a little bit more so that he could pull her little panties aside to reveal her dripping folds. They were so wet with dew that his mouth started to water at the feast in front of him. He pressed his fingers to her slickened lips massaging them gently. Betty mewled above him at his very welcomed touch and shifted her thighs a little bit wider causing the folds to open slightly. Using two fingers, he parted the lips slightly giving her molten core a little blow.

"Oooh," Betty moaned, feeling the cool tingling sensation of his breath. Her head fell back, and her body shivered when he did it again. "Why do you have to tease me so much, Juggie?" She asked him, dropping a hand to his hair.

"It's fun," Jughead chuckled looking up at his girl. "And you know that you love it," He said, sliding his finger through her juicy slit, revealing at the wetness he found there. "Holy mother of fuck, you are dripping like a faucet," He whispered, watching a drop trickle to the counter below. "Does this turn you on, Baby?"

"Mmmhmm," Betty sighed, feeling his breath on her again. "Please, Juggie," She begged her voice was laden with want, and he could tell by her eyes that she was far gone into the green pasture. She rocked her hips trying to quell the searing ache that was plaguing her like a magnet begging to meet its mate.

"I believe that I asked you a question, Betty," Jughead hissed, pressing his lip to the flesh of her thighs, first the left then the right but never where she needed him at. "Tell me. Does this turn you on? That we are in a public bathroom, where people could come down this way, who could hear you? While I get you off with my mouth?"

"Oh my God," Betty moaned at the words that were making her body throb. The ache between her thighs was beginning to turn painful knowing that he was so close to giving her what she wanted. Her thighs began to tremble with anticipation of what was to come. Her body jolted at the feeling of his teeth nibbling one of her outer lips. It made her pull her hand from his hair running it up and over one of her breast tugging at the nipple through the fabric of her bra. She shivered as shockwaves consumed her body, "Please," She whimpered, desperate for some contact from him before she melted into nothing but a sticky puddle of goo in the floor. Her body was burning up, her nipples were begging for attention, and her clit was pulsing for release. Betty was so turned on at the moment she was sure that she could just come with her looking at her like he was.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know," Jughead tutted, nuzzling her with the tip of his nose. "C'mon, Betts. Just let me hear those simple words,' He said slowly, feeling his cock harden at the sight of her playing with her tits. The tits that were swaying with each heavy breath she took.

Betty groaned as she gave into his question. "Yes," She nodded, sucking on her bottom lip, still swollen from his earlier kisses. Her eyes were a liquidy green, and he was damn proud that he was the only one that could make them look that way. "I fucking love it," She said adding her own fuel to the fire. Jughead closed his eyes get begging himself not to come in his pants at the words fell from her lips branding him probably for the rest of his life. Betty whimpered rolling her hips begging to get on with it. And well he was a starving man at this point, so he dug into the buffet that was waiting for him.

Jughead had to tighten his hold around her thighs to keep her from falling off the counter as her body arched to the first sweep of his tongue. Sliding it up her slit lapping up her juices as he went. Betty let out a shuddering gasp as he hit her clit, wrapping his lips around it sucking gently. He gave her another stroke of his tongue, and a moan escaped her lips while she buried her finger back into his hair. He pulled away to suck in a breath, and she whimpered at the sudden loss. He flicked her clit and trailed his fingers to her entrance easily sliding a single digit inside her.

"Ooo," Betty mumbled at the very welcomed intrusion as he coasted his finger out only to thrust it back in. Betty cried out as she held on to the edge of the counters her hips moving to met each pump of his hand. "Harder," She muttered, clearly lost in her lust. Her whole chest was flushed, and her lips were red from her teeth nibbling on it. God, she was the sexiest thing on the planet. Jughead leaned forward burying his tongue in her folds while adding another finger to her molten core keeping a steady pace.

"Oh my God, Juggie," She whined, rolling her hips trying to get his fingers as deep as they could get inside her. Her back arched when he found that spot inside of her. "Harder," She pleaded to him, her voice was thick with desire. Desire for him.

Jughead groaned into her when she clenched her fingers around his dark curls as his tongue worked to lap up every bit of juice that he could find. This had to be one of the hottest things that they had ever done because she was melting under his tongue. "You taste so good," He hummed taking her clit back into his mouth.

"It feels even better," Betty mumbled, with her eyes rolling back into her head when he hit that sweet spot once again. He pulled his fingers out of her heat replacing them with his tongue burying it inside of her.

Betty gasped as she pressed down on his head trying to get closer to him. She was fastly approaching her edge, but she needed… "More," She swallowed, her mouth was so dry from breathing so hard, but this felt so fucking good. She never wanted it to stop. Her body was drowning in the heat and the pleasure weaving through her being. "I need more. Give me more, Jughead."

"You are a greedy girl, Coop," He tutted against her. "You act like you want me to fuck you," He said lapping up more of her flowing juices savoring in the sweet dewy taste.

"Because I do," Betty breathed making him freeze. "Don't you dare stop, Jughead," She said urging him to keep going. She was beginning to get so close. Jughead pressed a kiss to her flesh before looking up into her beautiful face.

"You really want me to fuck you?" He asked her completely in awe. Betty opened her eyes to meet his gaze and nodded. That was what she needed. As much as she loved his mouth, what she really needed was him. She pulled at his shoulders, and he quickly got to his feet. She cupped his face bringing his lips crashing to hers in a heated liplock. Betty could taste herself as her tongue battled with, and it turned her on even more. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Right here?" He asked her, sliding his hand down to the counter and his eyes settled onto his reflection staring back at him. "In front of this mirror?" Betty nodded as she trailed her lips his neck.

"Yes, right here," She moaned hotly into his ear, making him shiver as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth. "I want you to- no no no. I need you to fuck me right here," She said loving the way his fingers tightened around her hips. "Please Juggie."

Jughead let out a groan as he pulled her mouth away from her neck seeking to take her lips with his own. Betty dropped her hands down to the top of his jeans tearing at the snap and tugging down the zipper before forcing them down his legs. She hooked her finger in the elastic of his boxers, and they too were gone. Jughead's eyes closed in relief at his cock being freed from the pinching confines of his jeans and hissed when Betty wrapped her fingers around him.

She nibbled on his bottom lip while pumping her hand up and down his length stopping to massage his balls that gained her a groan in which she happily swallowed. His hands fell to the side of her thighs pulling her to the edge of the counter pushing her skirt up. He pulled back from their heavy kisses skating his fingers over the fabric of her panties to her side. Betty pushed up with her hands so that he could take them off, but Jughead had another idea. He smirked as he tugged hard turning them into nothing but a lacy scrap and tossed them to the floor.

Betty shook her head at him. "If you keep that up, I am not going to have nothing left," She scolded him lightly and Jughead shrugged his shoulders as he took a step into the middle of her thighs.

"That is the whole point," Jughead muttered running his hand down the length of her legs as she anchored them around her waist. He sighed feeling her wet heat settling against his length."So I can have you like this any time I want." Betty grinned at him and sighed as he peppered her shoulder with soft kisses. "God, I want you," He muttered into her skin.

"Then take me," Betty said to him as he is sucking on her collarbone harshly and she knew that there would a mark that was left behind from the assault."Don't keep me waiting any longer, Jug," She said placing her hand on the back of his neck. He leaned forward stealing himself a kiss from her lips and reached down between them taking his erection into his hand. He moved closer sliding the tip up her slit collecting her juices hitting her clit once or twice citing a whimper of her. He pushed the head down lower aligning it with her entrance and looked up into her eyes.

"What's the magic word?" He asked her.

Betty let out a frustrated groan as she looked up to the man she loved so much. "Oh Jughead, Please! Just fuck me already," She demanded, desperate to for a release that only he could bring upon her. "We need to hurry up before someone comes looking for us," She reminded him quickly.

"I love when you get bossy with me," Jughead groaned turned his concentration to down south as he applied pressure to her entrance gently before plunging deep inside of her with an ease that made his mind whirl. They both moaned at the union, and he pulled out only to thrust back rocking into her as they set a fast pace.

Betty's head fell back as she pumped her hips meeting his thrusts each time. "Oooh," She cried as he slammed into her sending jolt of heat through her. Jughead dropped his hand to her chest pulling her breast out of the cups of her bra and sucking a nipple into his mouth. Betty reached around trying to find something to hold on to as he moved inside of her and the sound of skin meeting skin filled their ears.

"Oh fuck," He groaned feeling her walls clench around his dick and slid his hands under her ass.

"Yessss," Betty cried as he pounded into her and the feeling of his wet mouth on her breast was almost too much when suddenly everything stopped. She opened her eyes to see Jughead pulling out of her. "What are you-" But she didn't get to finish her question because he pulled her off the counter and turned her around. Betty gasped at their image in the mirror at the appearance of her hair which was sticking out everywhere, instead of her normal neat style from his fingers. Her mind was brought back to earth as she felt his hands back on her hips as he bent her over the counter and she had to clench her thighs together. She loved it when he took her from behind. It was indeed her favorite position.

Jughead's lips found their way to her neck as he stepped up behind her. "Is this okay?" He asked, his breath heavy as she felt his cock at her entrance once again.

"If you have to ask that," She smiled at him through the mirror. "Then you really don't know me at all," she told him reaching behind her to taking his dick in her hand pumping around him a few times. Their eyes met into the glass before them.

"You are mine," Jughead told her sliding into her, and she let out a moan as he filled her to the hilt picking up their fast rhythm. Betty closed her eyes as she bent forward her fingers clenching the ceramic bowl of the sink.

"Oh my God, Jughead," She cried out. Jughead slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Shh," He whispered to her. "I know you like to be loud, but we have to be quiet. Remember?" He reminded her.

Betty snorted and looked back at him. "I think that went out the window the moment you brought me in here," She sassed at him earning a gentle smack to her ass. She moaned as the pain only added to her insane arousal shooting through her blood.

"Such a bad girl," He groaned, as they moved together. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked her.

"You kissed me," Betty sighed her head falling to the side giving his seeking lips access to her neck.

"That was the best thing I ever did," Jughead snickered, and Betty let out a throaty moan.

"Harder, Juggie."

Jughead tightened his grip around her hips as he plunged inside of her and reached under her yanking the cups of her bra down, letting her tits fly free as he pounded into her, taking them into his hands tweaking the nipples.

"Mmmm, yes," Betty cried, and he smiled as he knew about much she loved her nipples to be played with. She closed her eyes as she felt that spring deep inside of her wind tight and tighter as Jughead brought her closer and closer to the edge with each movement.

"Look at us, Baby."

Betty forced herself to open her eyes to see the two of them staring back as they moved together. Her face was flushed. His eyes were the darkest as she had ever seen them. The sight of two of them lost in their lust but yet lost in each other. She loved it so much that she felt a rush of heat between her legs making her even wetter.

"You are loving this," Jughead sighed, moving his hand up to the back of her head, pushing her body until her face was flushed against the mirror, that was now steaming up from her rapid pants hit the glass.

"Oh yessss, Juggie," She moaned back to him. "Fuck me harder," She gasped. "I'm soooo close." She felt her legs beginning to tremble from him pounding into her or was it from the waves that felt so good thrashing through her. She couldn't tell.

"Me too," Jughead groaned. "You feel so good, Baby." He breathed into her back kissing the perfect skin that he found there. He was right there at the edge just waiting for the moment when he fell. He reached around to her slit searching until he found her clit rubbing it with circles. It was just what she needed.

"Jughead!" She cried as the spring released, and she fell over the edge as waves of pleasure swam through her to her head down to her toes, which were curled tightly by the way. "I'm coming," she moaned, her walls clenching down around him as his release raced through him, igniting sharp stabs of ecstasy in every one of his muscles.

"Betty!" He groaned into her ear as his balls exploded and he emptied himself inside of her. His thrusts were growing erratic until he stopped feeling entirely spent. Betty shivered as she sagged against the counter.

"Wow," She gasped pulling her face away from the glass. "I can't feel my legs," She panted in ragged breaths. Jughead chuckled against her back before pulling out of her. He helped her to her feet, and she slowly turned around in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, his eyes landing on the red mark on her cheek. "I wasn't too rough?" Jughead lifted his hand to soothe this fingers over the spot.

"Not at all," She sighed, her whole body felt like jelly. Betty was glad that he was holding on to her because she would have melted into the floor. She leaned her head forward laying it on his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding against his rib case. "God, I love you so much," He whispered as he pressed small loving kisses to her shoulder. She sighed contently knowing that she could fall asleep, right here in his arms in this bathroom and be completely okay with that.

"I love you too."

"I don't know what I would do with you," He muttered into her skin. "I can never lose you," He told her. "Promise me, you will never leave me," He said pulling back looking into her beautiful face.

Betty's eyes grew misty as she could hear the desperation in his voice and she shook her head "I will never leave," She promised him moving hands up to cup his face. The rawness in his eyes jolted her deep within her soul. But the face of reality began to sink back into her mind when Jughead took a step back grabbing a handful of paper towels handing them to her to clean up.

"Do we have to go back out there?" Jughead asked moments later running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the mess.

Betty looked up from straightening her bra to see the despair on Jughead's face. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned at the sudden mood change. She knew that his mom coming back to town had stirred up some emotions that he had buried deep.

"It's just… I wanted my mom and Jellybean to come back," Jughead confided in her. "But not like this," He said shaking his head while his shoulders sagged under the weight of his mind.

"I know you did," Betty pulled her shirt back over her head fixing it until there was no further evidence of their most recent romp. "And your dad has no idea that it's her that is bringing the drugs into Riverdale, like any suspicion at all?"

"Nope," Jughead replied, fixing his belt. "Not one clue and I don't know how I am going to tell him either."

"Well, first we need to find concrete proof before even thinking of bringing this up to your dad," Betty reasoned with him and bent down to pick up the shreds of her panties. "What am I going to do with these?" She asked him.

Jughead grinned at her, plucking the fabric from her fingers. "That is a prize for me, my dear," He told her sticking them into the back pocket of his jeans and walked over to her placing his hands on her hips. "We'll start looking for that tomorrow," He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Betty nodded. "After breakfast here?" She nodded to the door that led out to the diner.

"I don't know," Jughead sighed looking around their tiny little love cube. "I don't know how I will ever eat here again without getting a hard on after this."

"Well that is your fault for not waiting until we found a better spot," Betty reminded him, and he leaned forward pecking her lips.

"I didn't hear you complaining," He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders looking the door. "Ready?"

"Only if you are," Betty replied. "Do you think they noticed us gone?" She asked as he undid the locks opening the door and peeked around the corner.

"Who knows. It's clear," He said taking her hand leading her out into the very cool hallway. They managed to reach the staircase when they came face to face with Veronica.

"There you guys are," Veronica sighed with relief. "I have been looking all over the place for you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, V," Betty said to her best girlfriend. "Jughead just needed a break from the party. You know that these things are exactly his favorite."

Veronica smiled apologetically to the boy. "I know, but they are getting ready to the cake, and your dad doesn't want to do it without you guys." She explained before stepping around them. "Go on down, and I will be right back." She said before walking off into the diner.

"Good old dad," Jughead smiled at the thought of cake and Betty shook her head at her boyfriend's thought for food as they went down the stairs into the party.

Later on that evening, Betty walked over to a stool sitting down sighing in frustration. Jughead joined her with wide eyes.

"Did you find it?" He asked her.

"No," Betty shook her head and his shoulders sagged with defeat as his eyes shot around the place. "I have looked all over this place, and your beanie is nowhere in sight Jug."

"Shit!"

Betty and Jughead were getting ready to leave when Jughead went to retrieve his prized hat only to find it missing. This led to a brief moment of panic for Jughead and an hour-long search party for the clothing item. Feeling stressed, Jughead ran a hand over his face trying to think of where the damn thing could be.

"Jug."

He turned to his dad, mom and JellyBean walking up to him. "Hey guys," He greeted him.

"Just wanted to say that we are heading out," Fp told his son. "Did you want to ride along with us?" He asked.

Jughead shook his head. "Nah, I will be home later," He replied to his dad.

"Alright. Don't stay out too late," Fp told him and looked to Betty and nodded at her. "Good night, honey. Thanks for coming out to celebrate with us."

"It was no problem, Mr. Jones."

"I will see you kids later," FP said moving so that Gladys and Jellybean could walk through to the door with him on their heels. Jughead sighed tiredly as his mind returned to his latest problem. His hat.

"Jughead. Betty."

The couple turned to the sound of their names being called to see Veronica standing with her hands behind her back. "Are you guys looking for something?" She asked them slowly.

Jughead nodded. "My hat. Have you seen it?"

Veronica stared at him for a moment before turning her eyes to Betty. "You mean this?" She asked the couple pulling her hand from around the back holding the very item that they were looking for in her fingers.

Jughead sighed in relief as he reached to take it from her. "Where did you find it?" He wondered, pulling it on to his head.

"In a very peculiar place," Veronica answered looking to him. "The bathroom." She added pointing to the ceiling. "Upstairs. Where I found the two of you earlier today." She smiled at him and shifted her eyes to Betty who was now as red as her shirt. "And judging by that face," She pointed to her. "I was right about what went on in there."

Veronica shook her head biting back her laughter. "First Cheryl and Toni and now the two of you did the dirty in my bathroom." She rolled her eyes. "I guess that I am going to need a no public sex sign hanging around the place to keep it PG around here." She covered her face dramatically with her hand. "Now, I need to lock the place up and if you don't mind Jughead. I want a moment alone with my girl for a second before you take her back to the Pembroke." Seeing as there was no room to deny her, Jughead walked out, but not before kissing Betty on the forehead before he went leaving two girls alone.

"Veronica-"

Veronica shook her head. "You are coming in here tomorrow and cleaning that whole bathroom, young lady," she said wagging her finger at the blonde. "Or…."

"Or what?"

"Or you tell me the deets of what went on up there," Veronica said explaining her conditions. "Either here right now or back at the apartment." She pulled two clean glasses from the shelf pouring them both a nice girly kind of drink. "Because I know it was good judging by the lipstick on the mirror."

Betty looked over her shoulder before smiling to her best friend. "Okay so…"

"That's my girl."

* * *

The end! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
